


Timing is Everything: Part 3

by DreamingInColor



Series: Timing is Everything [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Angel mentioned, Car Ride, Friendship, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInColor/pseuds/DreamingInColor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean picks up Buffy after she kills Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is Everything: Part 3

Sunnydale, California- 1998

Buffy Summers heard the rumble of an old car pull up to the bus station and stop right in front of her. The passenger window of the black car rolls down reveling the smiling face of Dean Winchester. He looked as hot as she remembered from his short spikey blonde hair and leather jacket to his beautiful green eyes. With a smile on her face she gets in the car, tossing her bag into the backseat. 

After her conversation with Dean, about the prophecy and the dance, they had started to talk more regularly. They talked about everything from family to what is the best rock song. He told her about Sam, his dad, and whatever they were hunting that month. How his dad finally gave him the impala for his 18th birthday. She told him about school, her friends, her mom and dad, Angel, and what weird thing was happing on the Hellmouth.

He called her on her 17th birthday and sent her a gift. She was glad she hadn’t opened it in front of anyone because it was filled with lingerie. He claimed that it was something every girl should have. She called him later on his 19th birthday and asked, what he wanted. He replied ‘you in that lingerie.’ He made her laugh and forget about Angel and the supernatural.

“So you gonna tell me what happened?” Dean asks pulling away from the bus stop.

“I’ll tell you later.” She replies knowing he will bring it up later. Even after seeing him only once in person before and only talking to him on the phone it didn’t feel uncomfortable. She felt like she’d known him her whole life. 

As the sign saying, ‘Now leaving Sunnydale. Come back soon!’ Dean looked at her and said, “Were to now, Princess.”

“Wherever the hunts take us.” Was her only reply. Reaching over to the radio she turned up the volume. Closing her eyes as she leaned back against the seat she didn’t think about the past or the future, even though she knew she would have to tell Dean what happened with Angel, but the time wasn’t right, she simply thought about Dean. She liked him, but she was heartbroken about Angel. The timing was wrong. And timing is everything.


End file.
